


Say over again, that you love me.

by pollolyn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, also barely edited im sorry, and sort of cheesy please bear with me, really romantic, though it's barely implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollolyn/pseuds/pollolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the way he shined when he said it. The way the words pleasantly left his mouth every time he whispered it in his lover's ear. How a tear would once so often fall down his eye at night every time he repeated it to his golden lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say over again, that you love me.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sonnet XXI by Elizabeth Barrett Browning. A good Australian friend of mine recommended the sonnets and I wanted to write an AoKise fic based on her sonnets. This is my first published work and it's not edited, so please bear with any grammatical or spelling errors should they arise.

_Cry, 'Speak once more---thou lovest!' Who can fear_  
_Too many stars, though each in heaven shall roll,_  
_Too many flowers, though each shall crown the year?_  
_Say thou dost love me, love me, love me---toll_  
_The silver iterance!---only minding, Dear,  
_ _To love me also in silence with thy soul._

_\- Elizabeth Barrett Browning [Sonnets from the Portuguese]_

* * *

It was the way he shined when he said it. The way the words pleasantly left his mouth every time he whispered it in his lover's ear. How a tear would once so often fall down his eye at night every time he repeated it to his golden lover.

Every time the midnight-haired boy, who had his heart in his hands, repeated the words ‘I love you’ to the boy of gold, glamour and sunbeams, the latter always drowned in the mellifluous phrase and found himself wanting, needing to hear more from his loved one. The golden boy never understood the significant impact such a simple phrase had upon him - it was thrown around on a daily basis. He would hear it truthfully from his proud mother affectionately from a close friend or as an ecstatic exaggeration from a friend (perhaps if he assisted in educational or sporting matters) - but none of it compared to the, sometimes rough, words of his childhood friend.

Often, the golden boy would compare his words to one of a songbird, seeming as to how his words were repeated in his ear, over and over again. Though he found it to be of a repetitive nature, he felt as though he could listen to those words forever. Occasionally, he’d inquire the midnight boy if his words seemed to kill him or make him feel as though any emotion he felt towards him had wilted. But he’d always receive that bright smile of reassurance and kindness before hearing the words which ensured the golden boy that his words did not kill but filled the midnight boy with life.

He had heard it once on a sweet, sumptuous evening during a party of reunion while he dazed out on the balcony of the venue. Though he, himself, was the one who had the locks and orbs of gold, the golden boy often found himself wondering how the other shone so beautifully even with his dark skin, hair and eyes. Commonly, he found himself hidden in self-doubt as he’s greeted by a dark voice which invited him into his own little world of uncertainty. As a boy who was loved for his heavenly smile or his angelic appearance and especially for his bright nature, he was particularly vulnerable to such insecurities of being loved entirely. But the one phrase that would very so often slip from the tongue of the midnight boy - which dripped with wonderful affection - would always raise him from the darkness of doubt and hesitancy and drop him in the arms of his beloved.

So often he’d feel a touch of embarrassment at the tip of his nose when he’d cry into the arms of the midnight boy to repeat those words to him, every stopping stutter seeming difficult to understand as his slim fingers clung to a dark suit. The other had chuckled at his actions and the golden boy couldn’t help but stare into the other’s eyes that were starlit and lovestruck. Once again in that voice which rumbled like quiet thunder, he asked why the golden boy wanted to hear it again. The golden boy, trembling in his beloved’s arms, attempted - to the best of his abilities - to answer the question that he effortlessly answered everytime he was asked.

“You can never have too many stars or flowers, Aomine Daiki, so you can never say it ‘too much’.” The golden boy had answered after he had his breathing controlled, his hands still clutching to the other’s suit. Aomine raised an eyebrow at the other but still rested his chin upon his golden lover’s head, whispering the same phrase. But the phrase could never seem like enough for the golden boy; the phrase fading into the night and continued to ask for more declarations of love from his lover, seemingly desperate, yet desperate in love.

“Kise Ryouta, you stupid angel, I love you.”

Kise’s little sniffles filled the comfortable silence which softly lay over them like a silky blanket, as Aomine held him in a sort of slow dance. The doubt that Kise thought to have engulfed him was ephemeral as he let himself drown in the embrace of Aomine.

“Daiki, I… I do hope that you love me not because you say you love me, but…” Kise turned his head away as though he were ashamed before whispering under his breath, “To love me with the entirety of your soul. I do not wish for us to have a temporary spark but to have a love we know is deep and lasting.”

Normally, Aomine would make a witty remark about the other’s romantic nature, but the words he heard seemed to be ones he was at a loss of words for. Aomine kissed the boy’s locks of gold before sighing happily into the smoothness of it.

“Of course, you stupid idiot. I love you for who you are and I love you with all that I am and that will never change,” Another kiss on Kise’s head to emphasize, “I promise you.”

And with that, the golden boy Kise Ryouta was content.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and reviews are appreciated. <3


End file.
